


Love Is Strength

by Katcher



Series: Little One [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part six of Little One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Strength

Monday morning arrived with Cordelia being woken to the sound of her phone ringing. She got up and took the device from her bedroom to keep from waking her peacefully sleeping wife, “Hello?”

oooOOooOOooo

When Misty did wake, it was to the sounds of Cordelia shifting things around in the closet, “Dee, baby, it’s eight o’clock. Come back ta bed, darlin’,” Cordelia emerged into the room and crawled up next to her wife on the bed. Misty immediately noticed something was wrong and sat up, “What is it, baby?”

“Another student called this morning,” Misty nodded, “I swear it’s like we didn’t teach them to control their powers at all,” Misty held her arms out and Cordelia leaned forward into her, “I have to leave again. I hate it,” She felt soft kisses being pressed into her hair and shifted even closer to her wife, “I miss you two so much when I’m gone.”

“I know ya do, Dee. I miss ya so much when you’re gone, baby,” Cordelia wrapped her arms around her wife as she snuggled into her arms and heard the bedroom door open slowly. Misty looked up over at Scarlett’s unsure face at maybe interrupting something, “Come here, darlin’,” Misty held an arm out to her and the girl pulled herself up onto the bed before snuggling in between the two women.

“I love you so much, Scarlett.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty drove the three of them to the airport. Scarlett hadn’t even gotten dressed was still in her little purple pajamas. Cordelia was sat in the back seat with the girl who was leaned into her side. She sifted her fingers through crimped hair that had been braided as the girl slept. Scarlett felt the woman drop kisses into her hair and shifted even closer to her. 

Misty parked and Cordelia got out of the car with Scarlett in her arms. The girl’s head was laid down on her shoulder and her hand was tangled in Cordelia’s hair, “I love you, doodle bug. Big as the sky, baby,” Scarlett shifted so she could speak.

“I love you too, mommy. Big as the sky,” Cordelia pressed a kiss into brown curls and hugged the girl tightly.

“I’m going to miss you so much, little one,” Scarlett nodded as she hugged the woman just as tightly, “I’ll be back as soon as I can, baby girl.” 

Cordelia turned back to Misty after she’d placed her daughter in the car, “I’m going to miss you too, sweetheart. I love you so damn much,” Misty grinned and wrapped her arms around her wife. She breathed in deeply before turning her head and pressing a kiss to the woman’s neck.

“I love ya too, Dee. So much. Please come back safely.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So, should we get breakfast?” Scarlett scrunched her nose up, “What?”

“I’m not even dressed, mama,” Misty giggled and glanced over at her daughter.

“I guess you’re right,” Scarlett nodded, “I have a better idea anyway.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had come home and changed back into her own pajamas and was now running frantically around the living room with numerous pillows and blankets. Scarlett watched on with wide eyes as Misty crafted a blanket fort. The wild blonde nodded at her work and made her way into the kitchen now leaving Scarlett to trail behind her, “What now?” 

“Breakfast,” The girl nodded and Misty picked her up before sitting her on the counter, “Are pancakes okay, munchkin?” Scarlett nodded and Misty set to making their breakfast. When she was finished, she picked everything up and ran into the living room with it before coming back into the kitchen and lifting her daughter up and running into the living room with her now. 

“Okay, what?” Misty grinned and sat down in her blanket fort before holding her hand out to her daughter. The girl looked unsure and Misty scrunched her face up playfully at her. Scarlett finally laughed and took a seat across from her mother.

“So, we are goin’ ta have blanket fort breakfast,” Scarlett looked at her as she handed her a plate.

“Is that even a thing?”

“Of course it is. Ask Cordelia. I’ve made her do it before,” Scarlett giggled and nodded.

“And what are we doing after blanket fort breakfast?”

“Blanket fort day!”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was on her stomach with her chin propped in her hands later as they watched a movie together. Misty was laid next to her but was more watching her daughter than the movie that was playing.

The sound of heels clicking into the room caught their attention and Misty looked up into the amused face of Fiona Goode, “I would say that Scarlett did this but it has you written all over it,” Misty grinned sheepishly and Scarlett smiled up at her.

“Come on, grandma,” Fiona laughed and took a seat in the arm chair.

“I don’t think so. I’m fine right here,” The girl nodded and leaned her head on Misty’s shoulder.

oooOOooOOooo

Fiona had left about an hour earlier and the two of them had decided to order pizza for dinner. Misty got up when she heard the doorbell ring and made her way to the front door. A man was on the other side and smiled at her. He held her boxes out which she placed on the hall table. She handed the man the money and was about to shut the door when he opened his mouth.

“You wouldn’t happen to want to go on a date with me would you?” Misty had to fight her eye roll and smiled sweetly at the man.

“Sorry. No,” His smile deflated and she watched his eyebrows furrow.

“Why not?” Ugh, why was it never enough that she didn’t want to?

“Mama?” Misty grinned.

“Well there’s that for one,” The man shook his head.

“I love kids,” Misty did roll her eyes then and held her hand up so he could see her wedding ring.

“I’m married and I love my wife very much. Ya’ve been paid and there’s no reason for this ta continue,” She shut the door before he could say anything else and locked it. Scarlett looked up when she finally came back into the room and sat the pizza boxes on the floor in front of their fort, “I’ll be right back.”

Misty reentered the room with two water bottles and handed one to the girl as she sat down. They ate with small talk and Scarlett smirked, “Are you going to tell mommy that the delivery boy hit on you?” Misty’s eyes went wide as she looked at her daughter.

“Ya heard that?” The girl nodded.

“He wasn’t quiet. Of course I heard it, otherwise I wouldn’t have called for you,” Misty grinned and leaned forward to kiss her daughter’s cheek.

“You’re too dang perfect.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked over when her phone beeped and picked it up. She grinned before standing and running from the room. Scarlett looked up confused but grinned when she came back with her laptop. She laid back down beside her daughter and opened the computer in front of them. As soon as she logged in, Cordelia’s call came in.

“Hey, you two. I miss you guys so much,” Scarlett grinned sleepily at her and leaned slightly into Misty’s side. The woman smiled and ran her fingers gently through brown curls.

“We miss ya too, Dee. So much,” Cordelia smiled and watched her daughter starting to fall asleep.

“What are you two doing?”

“We had blanket fort day!” Cordelia giggled at the girl’s response and looked at Misty.

“Why don’t we have blanket fort day anymore?” Misty laughed and shrugged.

“We can have one as soon as ya get back,” Cordelia nodded, “Which will be when?” The woman’s face fell.

“I have no clue,” Misty nodded and looked down when her wife awed. Scarlett had finally given up and fallen asleep against Misty, “Look how beautiful she is,” Misty watched tears well up in her wife’s eyes and rushed to stop her.

“Oh, please don’t cry, baby. I can’t be here away from ya where I can’t make ya feel better,” Cordelia laughed lightly and wiped at her eyes, “I love ya so much, Cordelia.”

“I love you too, Misty. I just can’t believe how much I miss the two of you already,” Misty nodded and laid her chin down on her arm.

“I miss ya so much, Dee,” Cordelia nodded and shifted in her own bed so she was lying down looking into the screen, “I think I’m gonna sleep here with her tonight,” Cordelia nodded.

“That sounds like a plan, sweetheart,” Misty nodded and Cordelia watched her eyes start drooping, “I love you, Misty. Good night, baby.”

“I love ya, Dee. Good night, darlin’.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Scarlett woke the next morning, she could still see her mother on the screen of the laptop. The woman was just waking up herself, “Hi, mommy,” She watched Cordelia jump before she laughed at herself and looked over at her computer.

“Good morning, baby girl,” Scarlett grinned at her, “Did you sleep okay?” She nodded and felt Misty pull her closer to her in her sleep. Cordelia’s phone beeped and she grimaced, “I have to go, baby girl. Will you tell mama that I’ll call later?” She nodded, “I love you, Scarlett. Big as the sky.”

“I love you too. Big as the sky.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was in the bleachers watching Victoria teach the girls how to slide when a younger woman sat down beside her. Misty glanced at her and hoped she wasn’t about to have to fight off another suitor. The girl beside her was watching the girls pretty intently though so Misty relaxed.

“Which one’s yours?” The swamp witch glanced to the girl and saw her looking back at her. She pointed.

“Green cleats,” The girl nodded.

“Scarlett, right?” Misty nodded with furrowed eyebrows, “Tori’s my girlfriend. I think I met your wife the other morning?” Misty nodded.

“Oh, yes. That softball pancake earned ya quite a few brownie points,” The girl laughed and nodded.

“Tori’s the same way when I make it for her,” Misty laughed and nodded and looked back to the field where the woman had her daughter up on her shoulders as she instructed, “She loves your daughter… That sounded creepy.”

Misty shook her head, “No, I can tell. Scarlett loves her too,” The woman beside her nodded and Misty held her hand out, “Misty.”

She got a smile before the woman shook her hand, “Katherine. Though I prefer Kate,” Misty nodded and looked up when her daughter squealed and saw the girl now covered in dirt as the rest of the girls chased their coach around, “Ooh. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. Cordelia spoils the hell out of her. And I mean, I’m the same way. So she has plenty of clothes,” The woman nodded, “That little girl had us wrapped the day we first saw her,” The girl furrowed her brows and Misty looked up, “Oh! She’s adopted. Recently actually.”

“I never would have known. She seems to love the both of you so much and vice versa,” Misty nodded and looked up to where her daughter now had her coach covered in just as much dirt.

“We do.”

oooOOooOOooo

Tori came out of the dugout after practice with Scarlett hanging off of her back. She made her way to the bleachers. Misty stood and took her daughter from the girl’s back and met blue eyes playfully, “Ya know we brought mommy’s car right?” The girl nodded, “Then ya can be the one ta tell her why there’s dirt everywhere,” Scarlett’s eyes went wide and Misty laughed, “It’s fine, darlin’,” She looked up to where Tori was grinning sheepishly at her girlfriend.

“You’re not getting in my car like that,” The woman pouted at her.

“But, Katey cat,” Kate shot her a look, “I love you,” The girl rolled her eyes.

“You’re showering with your clothes on then. Jeez.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was on the couch that night when Cordelia’s Skype call came in, “Hey, darlin’,” Cordelia smiled at her as she settled back on the bed.

“Hey, Misty. I miss you so much, baby,” The woman smiled at her, “How was practice?”

“It was… Eventful,” Cordelia raised her eyebrows, “Well, Scarlett and Tori were both completely covered in dirt by the end of it,” She heard her wife laugh and reveled at the sound, “And I met Tori’s girlfriend Kate,” The woman nodded, “And Kate did not want ta let Tori in her car like that,” The woman nodded as she laughed.

“I bet,” Misty giggled, “So your car is covered in dirt now too?” Misty bit her lip and smiled sheepishly at her wife, “You didn’t.”

“I did. I’ll clean it out, baby. I promise,” Cordelia laughed and shook her head.

“It’s not a big deal, Mist. Where’s Scarlett?”

“She could barely bathe without fallin’ asleep. She’s already upstairs,” Cordelia nodded, “I’ll get her ta call ya in the mornin’.”

“Thank you, baby,” Misty grinned and shifted back to talk to her wife more.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was woken during the night as a little body climbed up on the bed beside her, “Ya okay, baby?” Scarlett shook her head and Misty sat up before flipping the lamp on, “Night mare?”

“I don’t feel good,” Misty took in the girl’s pale face and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead.

“Ya have a fever. What doesn’t feel good, baby girl?”

“My tummy,” Misty nodded and pulled the girl gently to her. Scarlett settled against her and Misty passed her fingertips gently over the girl’s stomach. She felt the girl relax into her before she sat up suddenly, “I’m going to be sick,” Misty watched as the girl flew from the bed and made it to the bathroom just in time.

She ran in after her and rubbed her back soothingly. Scarlett was crying by now and Misty nodded, “I know, baby. I know,” The girl sat back and Misty wrapped her arms around her, “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Scarlett leaned into her and Misty could feel her shaking.

The woman rocked her gently for a few moments before Scarlett lurched forward again to be sick. Misty held her hair back and rubbed circles over her back. She could tell how upset Scarlett was and felt her heart breaking for her baby. The girl sat back again with tears streaming down her face and Misty pulled her into her arms.

She held her for a few minutes before pulling back to look down at her, “Do ya think you’re gonna be sick again right now?” Scarlett was still and quiet for a moment before shaking her head, “Alright, darlin’,” Misty stood slowly with the girl in her arms so she did jostle her. She made her way into her bedroom and laid the girl down before sitting down beside her. Scarlett shifted towards her and laid her head in her lap.

Misty ran her fingers gently through the girl’s hair and could feel her relaxing some, “Just let me know if you’re gonna be sick again, baby girl. I’ll get ya back in there,” She felt a small nod and hoped the girl would be better by morning.

oooOOooOOooo

It had been a hard night and Scarlett was now laid along the couch with her head in Misty’s lap. She had hardly slept any and Misty could tell she was beyond tired. She shifted when her phone started ringing and sighed when she looked at the caller ID.

“Hey, Dee.”

“Good morning, baby,” She heard a whimper through the phone and Misty could hear her shifting, “What was that?”

“Scarlett’s sick,” Cordelia was quiet for a minute.

“What do you mean she’s sick?” Misty pressed her hand to her daughter’s forehead again and grimaced.

“She’s got a bug or a virus or somethin’.”

“My poor baby. I want to be there,” Misty nodded as she sifted her fingers through Scarlett’s hair, “Will she talk to me?”

“Scarlett, mommy wants ta talk ta ya?” Her daughter shifted and held her hand back for the phone.

“Hello?” Misty bent to press a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, “I don’t know, but it hurts,” Misty felt her heart breaking and knew Cordelia was probably close to tears on the other end of the phone, “I know, mommy. I miss you too,” Scarlett nodded, “I love you too. Big as the sky,” She held the phone back out to Misty.

“Dee?”

“I just want to hold her,” Misty nodded and could tell Cordelia was fighting hard to hold her tears back.

“I know ya do, darlin’,” She heard her wife sigh.

“I should be home tomorrow morning at the latest,” Misty nodded and they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

“Hey, sweetpea?” Scarlett shifted to let her know she was listening, “Do ya think ya could hold down some soup if I made it?” The girl scrunched her nose up.

“I’ll try.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had Scarlett in her arms that night. The girl had crawled into her lap seeking comfort and Misty hadn’t had the heart to move her yet. She looked up when she heard the front door open and watched her wife come into the room and sit her bags down by the doorway.

Cordelia caught Misty’s questioning look and bit her lip, “I couldn’t wait for a plane. I transmutated,” The wild blonde finally took in her wife’s appearance and noticed that she looked drained. She looked down at her daughter as she stood in front of her wife and trailed her fingers through brown hair.

“Ya look exhausted, darlin’. Sit down,” Cordelia shook her head and Misty caught her hand before tugging her down next to her. She gave in easily and sank down next to her before looking worriedly at her sleeping daughter. Misty watched her reach a hand out to touch her forehead and saw her grimace.

“Has she taken anything?”

“Yes, but she hasn’t kept any of it down,” Cordelia scrunched her face up and gently pulled her daughter into her arms. She pressed soft kisses into her hair and felt the heat from her body through her clothes.

“I don’t want to say this too loudly but we may have to take her to the…. Hospital?” Misty nodded to her and reached out to rub circles on the girl’s back, “We’ll see how tonight goes I guess.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett woke only an hour later and didn’t even notice Cordelia before jumping backwards and flying out of the room. The two women ran down the hall after her and Cordelia felt her heart breaking as she kneeled next to her daughter and held her hair back for her. Misty wet a wash cloth in the sink and handed it to her wife when Scarlett leaned into her.

Cordelia wiped the cool cloth over her daughter’s pale and sweaty face and felt the girl relax into her. Scarlett finally opened her eyes and looked up confused, “Mommy?” Cordelia bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Hey, love bug,” The girl pouted up at her and Cordelia nodded, “I know, baby girl,” The girl buried her face in her mother’s shoulder and felt Cordelia wrap her arms around her. She looked up at her wife and Misty squatted down and pressed a kiss to the side of Scarlett’s head.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was holding Scarlett in her arms the next day when Cordelia met her eyes over the girl’s head. She bit her lip and Misty finally nodded to her. The Supreme pressed a kiss to her daughter’s head before getting up and walking from the room.

They’d had a rough night. Scarlett’s fever still hadn’t let up and she still couldn’t keep anything down. She was completely worn out and exhausted but couldn’t sleep. Misty ran her fingers through the girl’s hair as she rocked her gently, “I don’t like being sick,” Misty nodded as she pressed her lips to the girl’s forehead.

“I know, munchkin. It sucks,” Scarlett nodded into her shoulder, “I hope ya get better real soon, sweet pea,” Scarlett nuzzled her face into Misty’s neck and she looked up when Cordelia came back into the room. The Supreme nodded to her and gestured for her to sit down with the girl.

“Scarlett?” The girl pulled back and sleepily focused on Cordelia, “We have to take you to the doctor, baby girl,” She watched fear take her daughter’s face and shook her head as she moved to soothe her baby, “I promise that nothing bad will happen and she will be really nice. Mama and I will be there the entire time, little one,” Scarlett’s lip was still wobbling but she nodded.

“Do ya want anythin’, darlin’?”

“Benny.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty carried her daughter into the doctor’s office. She could feel the stuffed bunny between them and Cordelia touched her shoulder as she moved to speak with a receptionist. She came to where they were sitting a moment later with a clipboard and paper work.

The woman made her way through the paper work and took it back to the desk before sitting down next to her wife and daughter, “I love you so much, baby girl,” Misty looked down before she let out a soft laugh.

“She’s finally asleep.”

oooOOooOOooo

They were finally called back about half an hour later and Misty got up with the sleeping girl in her arms, “Does she know that she’s scared of her?” Cordelia nodded and glanced at Scarlett to make sure she was still sleeping.

“I explained what I could to her. She has agreed to take things at Scarlett’s pace and be really gentle with her,” Misty nodded and sat down on the exam table with her daughter in her arms. Cordelia stood next to her knees and ran a hand over her daughter’s back, “Hey, baby girl? Can you wake up for me?” The girl shifted slightly and Misty felt her hand tangle tighter in her shirt, “Come on, love bug,” Blue eyes finally opened and Scarlett laid her cheek down on Misty’s shoulder as she looked at Cordelia.

The door was pushed open a moment later and a taller woman with red hair walked in to the room, “Cordelia, nice to see you again,” Cordelia shook the woman’s hand and she looked to the girl in Misty’s arms, “You must be Scarlett. I’ve heard a lot about you,” The girl could hardly hold her eyes open and Misty shifted her so she was facing the woman, “I’m Dr. Adams,” Scarlett met Cordelia’s eyes and she nodded to her.

“Can I take your temperature?” The girl looked at her for a moment before nodding and allowing the woman to place the thermometer under her tongue. She waited for it to beep and grimaced, “Do you think we could get a blood sample, sweetie?” Scarlett nodded and the woman came back a moment later with a needle and syringe. She took her sample quickly and placed a band aid on the girl’s arm, “Thank you.”

Cordelia stood in front of her daughter after the doctor left the room and looked into blue eyes, “Are you okay, bug?” Scarlett nodded and leaned forward into Cordelia’s arms. The Supreme picked her up from Misty’s lap gently and held her in her arms, “I love you so much, baby girl. So much,” She felt Scarlett wrap her arms tightly around her and held her closer.

The doctor came back a moment later and looked to the girl in Cordelia’s arms before motioning Misty out to the hallway with her. Cordelia rocked her daughter back and forth until her wife came back in, “What?”

“They wanna admit her ta the hospital.”

“Why?” Misty shrugged.

“I honestly didn’t understand half of what she said. She’s severely dehydrated and her white blood cell count is real low. She’s got the virus that’s runnin’ through the kids,” Cordelia nodded and Misty stepped back out into the hallway.

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett had been admitted and was now sat in a hospital bed looking at everything and everyone in fear. Cordelia was doing her best to comfort her while they ran around trying to finish paper work and get her set up. A nurse entered and looked at Scarlett.

“Hello, sweetheart. Can I put your IV in for you?” Cordelia nodded to her daughter and Scarlett nodded up to the woman, “Okay, can you look at your mommy?” Scarlett turned her head, “And will you grab her hand for me?” Cordelia held her hand out to her baby and Scarlett gripped it tightly, “Alright, you’re going to feel a little pinch,” Cordelia felt the girl squeeze her hand more tightly for a moment, “And there you go. Just like a pro,” Scarlett nodded and released Cordelia. She looked down at her arm and grimaced before looking back to her mother.

“I know, sweetheart,” Cordelia held her arms out and Scarlett leaned forward into her hold. The nurse left and Cordelia ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair, “When was the last time you saw mama?”

“When we came in,” Cordelia rolled her eyes. She knew exactly where the woman was then. Misty opened the door five minutes later and Cordelia met her eyes knowingly.

“What?” The woman sat the balloon on the table beside the bed and put the books she’d bought next to it. Cordelia grinned and finally felt her daughter relaxing.

“Do you want to sleep some, love bug?” Scarlett nodded and Cordelia laid her down in the bed before standing. The girl held her arms out and Cordelia fought off a smile, “I don’t know if that’s the best idea, little one,” Blue eyes opened to pout up at her and Cordelia held her hands up, “Fine, fine,” The Supreme slid into the bed beside her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. She met Misty’s eyes and the swamp witch grinned before kissing both of them on the forehead and taking a seat next to the bed.

When she looked up a few moments later, they were both sound asleep. Cordelia still hadn’t slept since arriving home and Misty could see her exhaustion wearing on her. She grinned softly at her two girls and settled to just watch them for a while.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had stepped out earlier to call Tori and tell her Scarlett wouldn’t be at practice that night. The woman had expressed her sympathy and worry and Misty had thanked her before stepping back into the room. Her wife was now awake and met blue eyes as she reentered the room.

“Look, her cheeks are already looking less pale,” Misty nodded and smiled softly as she made her way to the bed side. She sat down gently on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers gently through the girl’s hair, “I love her so much, Misty. I hate seeing her like this,” Misty nodded and leaned over to kiss her wife sweetly.

“I know, darlin’. She’s too sweet and perfect ta even be able ta get sick,” Cordelia nodded in agreement and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

“I swear she’d be the next kid in a plastic bubble if I thought I never had to see her this miserable again,” Misty laughed and shot her wife an amused look.

“She’s a kid, Dee. She’s goin’ ta get sick,” Cordelia nodded.

“I know. I just wish I could do something about it. I mean I’m the Supreme, dammit. And I can’t help my own daughter?” Misty smiled softly and cupped her wife’s cheek.

“Ya are helpin’. Look at her. She looks beyond comfortable and she knows that someone is holdin’ her. She knows you’re there for her and that’s what she needs, Cordelia.”

“How did you get so damn perfect?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia looked up from her place in Misty’s lap when the door opened a few hours later. She smirked as Victoria walked into the room, “I can go if this isn’t okay?”

“It’s fine. She’s asleep though,” The woman nodded and took a seat, “What happened to practice?”

“Half the girls have the virus. Though none of them were this sick and they’re all coming off of it,” Cordelia nodded, “I didn’t realize how little she was,” Misty smirked at that and met her wife’s eyes. Cordelia leaned forward and ran her fingers through Scarlett’s hair.

“Hey, bug. Can you wake up for me?” Blue eyes blinked open slowly and Cordelia pointed behind the girl who rolled that way. A smile broke across her face as she did so and Victoria grinned at her.

“Hey, Red. What’s up?” The girl shot her a look, “Right. Not much for you. You’re attached to a bed,” Scarlett glared at her then and the girl held her hands up, “Fine, you win. But only because you’re sick. I’ve got you next time.”

oooOOooOOooo

The doctor came in a few hours later and took a look at the girl’s vitals, “Everything is progressing like it should. She should be much better by tomorrow afternoon. And can be checked out the next morning,” Cordelia nodded and left the room with the woman to continue talking. Misty looked to her daughter whose eyes were starting to droop again, “Go ta sleep, munchkin,” Scarlett held her arms out and Misty smiled softly before laying down in the bed next to her daughter, “I love ya so much, baby girl. Big as the sky, darlin’,” Scarlett nodded into her shoulder.

“I love you, mama. Big as the sky.”


End file.
